


Playing Games

by UmOkay



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmOkay/pseuds/UmOkay
Summary: Delphine came to the library to study for her upcoming exams, but Cosima and her friends clearly have different priorities.





	

“Penis.”

It was barely more than a whisper from the next table over, but Delphine heard it. She marked her place in her textbook and raised her eyes to look at the source of the sound. A group of five smirking students, all about her age, were gathered around a table stacked high with textbooks. However, those textbooks were clearly being ignored in order to focus on a more pressing diversion: the penis game. Delphine was familiar with the game, but it was an activity that she found idiotic at best and infuriating at worst. Right now, as she tried to study amidst the tittering of immature college students in the library, she was leaning toward the realm of infuriating.

“Penis.”

The word was spoken a little louder this time, but it was still hushed. The group of friends giggled softly and looked around to see who had heard their little game. Delphine quickly averted her eyes back down to her textbook and continued to read where she had left off.

“Penis.”

“Penis.”

“Penis.”

Each person spoke the word in an imperceptibly louder voice, and each time Delphine found herself distracted from her reading. Try as she might, she was unable to keep her focus on her textbook. Her eyes were instead drawn to the group of friends, several of whom she recognized from some of her classes, wondering how they could afford to be goofing off in the library instead of studying for their upcoming exams.

“Penis.”

Clearly the five of them weren’t worried about their exams, because this was shaping up to be the slowest penis game Delphine had ever experienced. In all the time they had been playing, they had only just gotten to the volume of a normal, conversational tone. Delphine huffed softly and attempted to refocus on her reading.

“Penis.”

She was unsuccessful. Delphine looked back at the group, completely unable to maintain her studying façade. She made direct eye contact with a dreadlocked girl in her genetics class. The girl smirked, raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth:

“Penis.”

It was by far the loudest yet; Delphine might almost call it a shout. But not quite. Still maintaining eye contact with the other girl, Delphine rolled her eyes and then looked back down to her book. She glanced back up at the girl, but the dreadlocked girl was still staring back with a smirk on her face.

“Penis.”

Delphine was fairly certain that the next person actually got quieter again. This distracting game was going to last forever. And the girl was still staring at her. And she hadn’t even turned the page once in the last five minutes. Delphine had just one solution. Without thinking her plan through, she stood up, took a deep breath, and shouted for all she was worth:

“PENIS!!!!”

A gasp flew through the entire library, and every table was now filled with faces staring at her. Awareness of what she had just done finally began to settle in, and she quickly sat back down and began packing up her books. She slung her bag over her shoulder and marched past the group’s table toward the exit. As she hurried past, she made eye contact again with the dreadlocked girl, whose smirk had now transformed into a full, devilish grin.

Delphine knew she was blushing furiously, and still felt dozens of pairs of eyes on her as she burst out the door of the library into the parking lot. She rushed to the bus stop to sit in private mortification there. She had just pulled out her cell phone to check her messages when she heard a small cough behind her. She whirled around to see the dreadlocked girl standing there.

“That was a good win in there. Way to really bring your A-game today!” the girl said, chuckling.

Delphine rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I did that. What was I thinking?!”

“Probably that a bunch of idiots were being annoying in the library instead of studying for their exams, and you were tired of it,” the girl shrugged, “I’m sorry about that. Mind if I join you?”

Delphine just nodded toward the empty bench next to her.

“I’m Cosima, by the way,” the girl offered her hand for Delphine to shake.

“Delphine.”

“Yeah, I know,” Cosima grinned.

“You do?” Delphine was confused. She didn’t know many people on this campus and wasn’t very social.

“Of course. A girl doesn’t just not know the name of the hot French girl in her genetics class!” Cosima’s smile was warm and genuine.

“Well then… I should probably admit that I already knew your name too.” This time it was Delphine’s turn to smirk.

“Really?” Cosima asked.

“Of course. A girl doesn’t just not know the name of the hot girl with dreadlocks in her genetics class!”


End file.
